Wet Dreams
by sinderella0069
Summary: After an exhausting mission, Steven has a naughty dream about Peridot. This is an older!Steven x Peridot smutty story, you have been warned.


Ahhh, I was hoping to have this up yesterday for Valentines Day, but I didn't realize there was a 12 hour wait for new sign-ups to post! I gotta wait even longer before I can add the cover image! Never mind, enjoy your late Valentines Day gift of an older!Steven x Peridot smutty story. If older!Steven x Peridot smutty stories are not your thing, I suggest you turn back now, because I will not be all that happy if every single comment I get is a complaint that it's an older!Steven x Peridot smutty story. You have been warned.

xxx

WET DREAMS

The beach was on fire.

The Crystal Gems, who'd come running when a huge explosion shook the Temple walls, stopped dead and stared in awe at the sight of Steven and Peridot, who were stood in the middle of several tons of burning wreckage. Well, Steven was standing. Peridot was slumped in his arms and looked as if she was about to puke and pass out.

Pearl was the first to recover, leaping over the side of the deck and running over to her foster son. "Steven! What happened!? Are you all right!?"

"Yeah dude, what is all this?" Amethyst added. "You even set the ocean on fire!"

"It wasn't me!" Steven protested. He slung Peridot's arm over his shoulder and pulled her a little more upright. "Me and Peridot were looking for shells for one of her meep morp projects and she was in a cave and I was waiting for her on the beach, and all of a sudden, this ship appeared and shone a light on me, and then I couldn't move and I kinda got sucked up into the light."

Pearl let out a little scream of horror and Steven quickly carried on with his story to try and reassure her. "It's OK though! Peridot came running out of the cave and saw me and she used her metal powers and blew it up!" Looking rather proud, he waved his free hand towards the wreckage. "See?" Then his face fell slightly. "But I think she's hurt or something, she just collapsed."

"I'm fine," Peridot said woozily.

Garnet stepped forward and put her fingers gently under the younger gem's chin, lifting her face so that she could see her more clearly. "She's fine," she repeated. "But she's exhausted. She's never used her powers for anything as big as this before and she's overexerted herself."

"Oh." Steven looked relieved and finally allowed himself to look around the wrecked beach. "So… do you guys have any idea what that ship was?"

"Retrieval vessel," Peridot slurred.

"What?" Amethyst said blankly.

"A Homeworld retrieval vessel!" Pearl gasped. "Oh Steven!" She lunged forward and pulled Steven and Peridot into her arms.

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Steven asked from somewhere around Pearl's armpit.

"A retrieval vessel scans an area for gems," Garnet explained. "When it finds one, a tractor beam is deployed to bring them aboard, contain them and return them to Homeworld." She looked around the beach again. "It's an automated vessel. They must have been wondering why none of the gems they sent here ever returned and decided not to risk sending anyone else."

"I don't have future vision, but I'm guessing we'll probably see a few more of these things then, right, G?" Amethyst asked.

"Probably," Garnet admitted. A small smile appeared on her face. "But if they get persistent, we could give them back Jasper."

"Ah! Aha!" Pearl laughed. "Jasper! I see! Because she's corrupted!"

Garnet nodded. "But for now, we need to get this wreckage off the beach before that Ronaldo fellow comes poking around. Steven!" she commanded.

"Yes?" Steven gently maneuvered out of Pearl's grip.

"Take Peridot back to the barn and make sure she gets some rest. Actually…" She drummed her fingers thoughtfully on her chin. "This is probably going to take most of the night to clean up, you may as well stay there too."

"Got it," he nodded.

"And send Lapis over. We could use her help."

Steven nodded. "OK. Peridot, do you want me to carry you there?" he offered.

Peridot, however, just looked deeply insulted. "I can walk!"

"That's fine," he said cheerfully and let go of her. "I was just-whoa!" He grabbed her again as her legs buckled. "Maybe I should just…"

"I'm fine!" Peridot insisted again. Then she closed her eyes and leant against him. "However… I suppose I would not be opposed to a little assistance."

Steven grinned and pulled her arm back over his shoulder, and then half dragged, half carried her back inside and over to the warp pad. It wasn't long before they reached the barn and Lapis looked up from her book as they entered. "Hey, Steven. What's up?"

"A Homeworld vessel almost captured me and Peridot blew it up with her metal powers and the gems said can you go over there and help them clean up the wreckage and they probably want you to put out the huge fire on the beach," Steven explained rapidly.

"Sure. No problem." Lapis marked her place in her book and flew down to land next to him and gave Peridot a look of mild concern. "Is she OK?"

"I'm _fine_!" Peridot insisted as she tried to stand upright. "Why do people keep asking that!?"

"Because you look dead?" Lapis cheerfully suggested. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you both later. Bye!" And with that, she extended her wings and flew away.

"Come on," Steven said to Peridot. "Let's get you up on that sofa so you can sleep."

"Sleep?" Peridot blinked blearily. "I don't need to sleep."

"Yes, you do," Steven said firmly. "You really pushed yourself back there, you need to rest and get your energy back. Now, do you think you can climb the ladder?"

Peridot looked up at the loft. Normally, she could've scrambled up in two seconds but right now, it looked a million miles away. "…No," she admitted.

"All right." Steven swept her up into his arms and grinned down at her surprised face. "Hold on, I'm gonna jump up there."

She let out a squeak of alarm and grabbed his shirt as he leapt into the air, higher than any human - or era 2 Peridot - could jump, but there was nothing to be afraid of and he laid her gently on the sofa. "OK, stay there, I'm just going to get you some pillows and blankets and stuff."

"But gems don't need to sleep," she said again.

"That doesn't mean they can't," Steven pointed out.

Peridot looked surprised by this information. "They can?"

"Sure. Back when the gems were looking for Malachite, they got really, really exhausted, so we had a slumber party," he explained.

Peridot didn't look convinced. "They're era 1 gems, there are many things they can do that I cannot. Besides," she added, nodding towards the doorway. "One of us should be on guard in case another ship arrives."

Steven shook his head. "Sleep is just a way to quickly restore energy, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to do it too. Anyway, you won't know unless you try, right? And don't worry about another ship showing up," he continued as she opened her mouth to protest. "The gems are going to be on the beach all night, they'll see if anything shows up."

Peridot thought about arguing some more, but she had to admit, she really did feel extraordinarily drained, so she sank back into the sofa cushions. "Very well," she relented. "I shall attempt to do this 'sleep'." She lay there for several seconds and stared at the ceiling, listening to Steven's movements in the barn. "Steven?"

"Yeah?" he called back.

"What do I do?"

Steven grinned to himself, remembering his attempts to teach Pearl how to sleep several years ago. "You gotta get nice and comfy first," he instructed, returning to her side with his arms full of blankets. "Here, put one of these under your head. And then you put one over you as well. And then all you have to do is close your eyes and relax. And you can't talk while you sleep," he finished as she opened her mouth to ask another question.

"That sounds simple enough," she noted, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh!" Her eyes snapped back open at the sound of his voice. "And don't worry if you have any weird dreams!" he added. "They're not real, they're just mixed-up thoughts in your head."

Peridot nodded in understanding; she had seen dreams mentioned on television before and although she didn't understand them, she knew enough to know they were harmless. Her eyes closed again and a few seconds later, she was fast asleep.

For the next few minutes, Steven watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept before he realized what he was doing. "Getting into creepy stalker vampire territory there, Steven," he muttered to himself as he turned away with a blush. Peridot may not have been classically beautiful like Lapis, but she was cute, and she had a very nice body, slim and curvy. He'd had a pool party at the barn for his seventeenth birthday and she'd worn a bikini, a human one. She couldn't shapeshift her clothes, she'd cheerfully told him, but she _could_ take them off. That evening, when he'd showered, he'd imagined undoing that bikini top and cupping her naked breasts in his hands... Then he'd woken up six inches taller and the gems had freaked, convinced he'd stretched himself again. Trying to explain what had happened without actually giving them any details had been excruciating and he hadn't dared jerk off since. He shook the embarrassing memory away and began making a bed of his own on the floor. For a few minutes, he lay awake, wondering if her gem would project her dreams like Pearl's had done, but when nothing happened, he closed his eyes. His last thought before he lost consciousness was to wonder what Peridot's first dream would be about.

xxx

He was in a clearing, surrounded by tall pine trees. A path led through the trees, and because it seemed like the sensible thing to do, he began walking along it. After a short distance, he heard voices and the when he turned a corner, he saw a small group of people in strangely familiar clothing, stood by a riverside jetty. Then the crowd parted and he spotted Peridot arguing with a red-haired girl and it suddenly clicked. No doubt being in the barn with Peridot had brought back all those memories of hanging out and watching her favorite trashy TV show and that's why he was having this dream. He was at Camp Pining Hearts.

At the same time, Peridot spotted him. "Steven!" she cried, and ran forward to greet him. "Thank goodness you're here! I need you to pair up with me for the boat race, or I'll be stuck with _her!_ "

"Sure." Steven laughed and let himself be dragged over to the jetty and climbed into the little rowing boat docked there.

Paulette looked outraged. "What about me!?"

"Nobody cares," Peridot said flatly, and untied the rope. The boat immediately began to float downstream and she picked up the oars and started rowing.

"So…" Steven said, settling back on his seat. "Boat race?"

Peridot nodded. "We need to follow directional cues to our destination where our times will be logged and compared to other competitors."

Steven nodded as well, mildly surprised to find that his dream had come up with a logical reason for having just one boat on the water. "OK. Do you want me to row?" A happy thought suddenly occurred to him. "Or, we could just slack off and enjoy ourselves?"

Peridot smiled and stopped rowing. "That does actually sound like a much better use of our time." Now she'd stopped rowing, she had a chance to actually look at the surrounding scenery. Pine trees grew along either side of the river, but just visible on the horizon were tall, snow-capped mountains. An eagle flew overhead, and a deer stopped drinking to watch them as they passed. "This planet is so beautiful," she said softly. "I hope Yellow Diamond doesn't decide to start checking on the progress of the Cluster again. It was so close to taking form, any disruption to its bubbled state would be disastrous."

"You think that's why she sent another ship?" Steven asked. Now that he thought about it, it had been a few years since Homeworld had sent anything their way; after Peridot had told her the Cluster was close to emerging and the Rubies had failed to bring back Jasper (mostly because they were all safely bubbled away), he'd figured Yellow Diamond had deemed it too dangerous to send anyone else.

"I had hoped she'd assumed the Cluster had emerged and destroyed the Earth, and that's why nobody returned," Peridot said, gazing thoughtfully over at the riverbank. "But she must have checked her star charts and seen that the Earth is still intact."

"Well… if she sends any more ships, she'll be sorry," Steven said, trying to cheer her up. "Because we have a new Peri-weapon on our side!" Seeing that she looked pleased by this praise, he carried on. "I'll bet even if she showed up in one of those Hand Ships, you could take it out. Pow! Kablammo!"

Peridot laughed. "That would teach her to blow up communicators!" Then the smile left her face. "But I don't have the power to bring down a Hand Ship. I almost failed to destroy that retrieval vessel."

"But you _did_ destroy it," Steven pointed out. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be on my way to Homeworld right now. And if it's programmed to only capture gems, they'd soon find my Rose Quartz gem, and I'd probably be killed," he realized aloud. "You probably saved my life tonight. You were really brave."

Peridot let out a derisive snort. "No I wasn't. I didn't even stop to think about it, when I saw it had you, I just reacted." Seeing that he looked confused, she explained further. "I wasn't scared, you see. I didn't have time to be scared. Bravery is being scared and acting anyway. I'm not brave. If I were, I'd tell you how I really feel about you."

Steven had half opened his mouth to insist no, she really was brave, when his brain finally caught up with her words. "Wait, sorry, what?"

Instead of answering, Peridot leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Oh." He gulped and tried to think of a response, but his mind had gone into overload. "Um. Wow. Um, OK. That's uh, a little unexpected."

"Really?" Peridot smiled with amusement. "Steven, the only reason _any_ of us are alive right now is because you cared enough to find out why I was scared all those years ago. You did your best to help me settle into an unfamiliar and hostile environment. You showed me that I could be more than what I was made for, and you used what you believed were your last words to let me know I was loved. Is it really so surprising that I would return those feelings?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" A little smug glow of satisfaction bloomed in his chest. "So, is this a recent development, or…?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I'm not entirely sure. Of course, these sorts of emotions are completely unfamiliar to me, and it took many months of watching Camp Pining Hearts before I was able to identify my feelings, and longer still before I deduced that what I felt was more than simply platonic affection. Then once I was sure, I didn't dare tell you in case your 'love' was not the same as mine. I didn't want to cause any disruption to our friendship, and I didn't think the other gems would approve."

Steven nodded slowly. "So… what made you decide to tell me now?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Dogcopter flew overhead as she gestured at the scenery around them. "This is a dream! None of this is real!"

The smug glow vanished. Of course this was a dream. His brain was playing a nasty little trick on him, punishing him for leering at Peridot's breasts again by making him think he had a chance with her.

Still… just because it was a dream, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him he was going to wake up in the body of a 45 year old man, he reached forward and took her hands in his. "You know, back then, when I said I loved you, I did mean platonically. But not any more."

She ducked her head down and then looked shyly up at him. "Do… do you really mean that?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly at her. "You're just… you're amazing, you know that? You said I showed you that you could be more, but you're the one who made the effort to actually _do_ it. Let's face it, we were awful to you at the beginning. We knew Homeworld was nothing like Earth, but we still expected you to just know how to behave around us. And despite that, you tried. You learned _in spite_ of us, not _because_ of us. And you think you're not brave?" His smile grew wider. "You yelled at _Yellow Diamond_! And called her a clod to her face! Three years later and I'm still impressed!"

"Oh, stop," she said demurely. Then she shook her head. "I don't actually mean that. You may continue telling me how wonderful I am."

He laughed at that. "And, of course, you're cute"

She frowned. "I'm not cute," she muttered mutinously. " _Kittens_ are cute."

" _Sexy_ cute then," he amended. Seeing that she still didn't look impressed, he finally confessed. "You're the reason I'm finally starting to look my age."

"But you said…"

"I know! I said I read that _Passions of Xanxor_ book!" Steven laughed, blushing bright red. "I couldn't tell the gems I'd been thinking of you in the shower!" Then he realized how creepy that sounded and tried to backpeddle. "I-I mean, I wasn't thinking about you on _purpose_ , it's just, you'd been wearing that bikini, and you looked really good in it and it just kind of _happened_ …" She started laughing and he groaned in embarrassment. "And this isn't helping, is it?"

"No, you should probably stop talking now," she said with a smirk.

He reached up and traced a finger along her cheek. "Maybe I should use my mouth for something else, hmm?" he suggested, and before she could answer, he pulled her closer and kissed her hard.

It was a little awkward to start with; neither of them had any experience at kissing and their teeth clacked together painfully, but it didn't take them long to find an angle that was comfortable. With a moan of desire, Peridot sank her fingers into his curls and slipped her tongue into his mouth, and was almost insulted when he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said hastily. "It's just, I have to breath." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Then the next time he needed to breath, he placed a line of kisses down her neck until he reached the silly scarf tied at her throat. "Can I take this off?"

"Mmm." She slipped her hands under his shirt and stroked his skin. "Only if I can take _this_ off."

"Deal," Steven said at once. The knot was a little tight and his fingers trembled slightly as he tugged at the fabric, but finally it loosened and fell free. He tossed it overboard at once and leaned forward to kiss the patch of lime-green skin he'd uncovered before raising his head up to kiss her lips again. And while he was busy doing that, Peridot ran her hands down his shirt and swiftly unbuttoned it. She impatiently tried to push it aside until he got the hint and moved his arms so that she could remove it completely, where it then joined her scarf in the water.

"That's a lot better," she said with satisfaction, pulling back to examine her handiwork and scraping her pointy fingernails over his nipples, making him shiver.

"It's not very fair though," he protested. "You're wearing way more clothes than me now."

"Would you like to take some of them off me?" she suggested.

He didn't need to be asked twice, his hands shot out and began pulling at the buttons that held her khaki shirt together. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath and for several seconds, he just sat back with starry eyes and drank in the sight of those glorious, plump breasts tipped with perky dark green nipples. " _Wow._ "

"My appearance pleases you?"

"Oh yeah." He reached out and cupped them in his hands, running his thumbs across the nipples and watched with fascination as they stiffened. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do this."

She tilted her head to one side, looking slightly confused. "Since your birthday?"

"OK," he conceded. "You have some idea." He pulled her onto his lap and lowered his head so that he could cover her chest in greedy kisses. Then he ran his tongue around one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth, where he grazed it lightly with his teeth. Then, just in case it felt left out, he did the same to the other one.

Peridot moaned and squirmed in his lap, making his shorts even more uncomfortable than they already were. As if she'd read his mind (maybe she had? It was a dream, after all), her hands fell from his hair and down to his crotch, where she gave his cock a gentle squeeze thought the fabric. "Is that a weapon?" she said teasingly. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

He let out a small snort of laughter at that. "That's little Steven, and I believe you've already had a peep at him before, even though I told you to turn around."

"I have heard what happened at Beachapalooza," she countered. " _Everybody_ has seen little Steven." She squeezed his shorts again. "Although I must say, he doesn't feel so little today."

"Well, that's because he's happy to see you," Steven explained.

Peridot grinned. Then she slid off his lap and knelt in front of him. "In that case then, it's only polite that I say 'hello'." She pushed his knees apart and fumbled for his zipper, then pulled down his shorts and underwear so that she was eye-level with his erection. She reached out and grasped him in her hands and he groaned loudly and closed his eyes. "Is this good?" she asked a little anxiously. "Am I being gentle enough?"

"Yeah, it's good." He opened his eyes again and looked down at her. "You can hold it a little tighter, actually." She did as she was told, squeezing a little tighter and he sighed with pleasure. "Yeah, like that. And uh, you can move your hands up and down."

"Like this?" She gently tugged on his cock, letting it slide through her fist, and ran her thumb over the smooth head.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's nice."

She did that for a few seconds longer, and then leaned her face in closer. "Would you like me to put it in my mouth now?" she asked, glancing up at him. "I've heard many human men find that pleasurable."

"Yes please," Steven replied at once. He gripped the wooden seat below him tighter and watched with fascination as she opened her mouth and gently sucked the head of his penis. Then she bobbed her head lower, taking more of him in. "Ah! Y-yeah, that's good!" he groaned. He could feel her tongue moving against him, pressing up against his length, curling around the head. "Use-use your hands too," he panted. Obediently, she took one hand off of his thigh and cupped his balls, rolling the heavy weight in her palms. Then she gripped him at the base, where her lips didn't quite reach, and pressed her thumb against the veins there. Then she sucked _hard_.

It was too much for Steven to handle. With a strangled cry, he came. Peridot was taken by surprise, and choked slightly, but she quickly regained her composure and swallowed the rest, her hands back on his thighs, holding him in place until he was done. Then she sat back and wiped her mouth, looking very pleased with herself. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Too breathless to reply, Steven nodded vigorously. "It- it was _amazing!_ " he finally gasped, and pulled her back up into his arms so that he could kiss her again.

They didn't notice the sound of rushing water getting louder at first, but then the boat rocked in the water and they broke apart. "What's that noise?" Peridot asked warily.

Steven gently pushed her side so that he could see over he shoulder, then his eyes widened in shock. "It's a waterfall! Hold on!"

Unfortunately, instead of just doing as she was told, Peridot turned around to see for herself, just as they went over the edge, and with a scream, she fell out of the boat and went headlong into the water with a splash. Fortunately, the drop was only five feet and although the boat rocked crazily and spun in circles, once it had drifted away from the bottom of the fall, it stabilized. Once he was sure it was safe to move, Steven peered over the side and scanned the water for her. "Peridot? Are you OK?"

Her head broke through the water a short distance away and she glared at him. "No, I'm not!" she complained, swimming over to him. He reached down and helped pull her back into the boat and she wrapped her arms around her naked torso for a moment before she resumed complaining. "My clothes are completely soaked!" She looked slyly at him. "I'm simply going to have to take them all off."

Steven laughed, relieved to see that she was fine. "Why don't you let me?" he suggested. He pulled her closer, but instead of removing the last few pieces of clothing, he darted his tongue out and gently licked the droplets of water from her shoulders, pleased to find that instead of filthy river water, the liquid fizzed like lemonade on his tongue.

Slowly, torturously, he moved down her body, lapping up every drop he found and making her squirm with pleasure, until his face was level with the waistband of her shorts. He unzipped them and pulled them down, leaving her damp panties on for the moment, before he resumed his task, kissing and licking her thighs until she whimpered and tried to push his face into her groin. He laughed and pulled away. "Steeeven!" she whined.

"Sorry." He smiled up at her and moved aside to give her some room. "Come and lie down. It'll be more comfortable."

Neither of them were really surprised that the bottom of the boat was now covered in soft cushioning. Peridot sat down, and then lay back, shifting her body until she got comfortable. "There. Now you may continue," she told him.

He grinned and lazily traced a finger along her collar, down between her breasts and across her smooth tummy until he reached her underwear. He'd half-expected to see the infamous alien-print boxer shorts, but instead, she wore a simple pair of plain, white panties. Then he hooked his fingers into the fabric and tugged it down, revealing her hairless mons. He couldn't resist dropping a quick kiss upon the exposed skin, but then he resumed his task, pulling her panties down her legs until she impatiently kicked them off. Then he gently parted her legs and stared at the glistening treasure hidden between them. "You're right," he said softly. "You're not cute. You're _beautiful._ "

"Shut up," she murmured, embarrassed by the praise.

Steven didn't bother arguing with her. He kissed her mons again, and then moved his face lower so that he could kiss her pussy too. His tongue flicked out, tracing around the edges of her puffy lips, and then he gently pushed it between the folds, pressing his tongue flat as he licked the entire length of her, making her gasp with delight. He teased her a little more, withdrawing his tongue and kissing the little hood that hid her clit, and then he settled down and rhythmically licked her pussy until she started letting out little noises of pleasure and her hips started bucking up to meet his movements. Then he pulled away. She raised her head up in response and started to whine with disappointment, but then he pressed a finger against her entrance and felt it easily slip in. "Is that nice?" he asked, adding a second finger.

"Ah!" Peridot let her head fall back and clutched the cushions beneath her. "Y-yes! Keep doing that!"

So as it obviously made her happy, he kept on pumping his fingers in and out of her, occasionally leaning down to suck on her clit, or leaning up to suck on her nipples. He was hard again, but he ignored the throbbing heat between his legs until he felt her thighs tensing up. Then he pulled away again. "Steven!" she wailed. "Why did you stop!?"

"Shh, it's OK," he quickly reassured her. "I want to um, fuck you with my cock now." Despite everything, he couldn't help blushing as he said the words aloud.

"Oh." Peridot raised her head again and looked down at his erection. "Very well then."

He knelt between her legs and stroked the tip of his cock between her lips until it pressed against her entrance. "Um, it's a bit bigger," he said awkwardly. "So let me know if it hurts or you want me to stop."

"OK, OK!" Peridot groaned in anticipation, trying to raise her hips up to draw him in. "Proceed already!"

It took every ounce of self control he had to not just thrust straight into her, but he managed it, slowly pushing himself into her hot, wet cunt and feeling her clench around him. "A-ah, Peridot! That feels so good!"

Peridot, in return, could only respond with wordless mewls of pleasure. She reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him in deeper until his balls were squashed against her. Then he pulled out and thrust into her again, a little harder this time. "Is this- is this OK?" he panted.

"Yes!" She pulled her hips back and then raised them to meet his next thrust. "Harder!"

Encouraged, he fucked her harder and faster, making her breasts bounce each time their flesh met. He ducked his head down and suckled each breast in turn, giving each nipple a restrained bite that made her cry out. "Touch yourself," he ordered her. "I want to see you cum."

She nodded and reached down between her legs, searching for the little spot that had given her such pleasure before. It didn't take her long to find her clit, and she rolled it between her fingers, feeling Steven's cock sliding into her just beneath. She gasped and squirmed, little fireworks exploding through her body every time he slipped against her, throwing off his rhythm a little, but he quickly recovered and adjusted his angle. Then after a few minutes, her body tensed and her mouth dropped open. "Ah! Steven!" She jerked her hips up and ground herself against him.

He felt her pussy spasm around his cock for several seconds, almost sending him over the edge himself, and then she went limp. He grabbed her hips tighter, pulled her closer and fucked her unprotesting body for another minute until his own orgasm hit. He groaned loudly and buried his face in her neck to try and muffle the noise, thrusting into her one last time and pumping her full of cum.

For several seconds, they lay intertwined, basking in the afterglow. Then with some reluctance, Steven pulled out his softening member and rolled onto his back next to her. "Wow. That was… wow."

She chuckled and rolled over, curling a sticky leg over his own. "I know. I had seen video logs of this act on my tablet, but as all the persons involved were actors, I didn't expect to find it as pleasurable as I did."

He raised himself up on one elbow and looked at her with interest. "You use your tablet to look for _porn_?"

"I was curious," she admitted. "So much of human entertainment is focused upon the act of sex and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I think I'm beginning to understand."

"Yeah." The happy smile slipped from his face. "It's a shame this isn't real."

"Mmm," she hummed with agreement. "I almost don't want to wake up."

"Me neither," he said drowsily. His eyes flicked shut.

 _Wait. What?_

His eyes snapped open. He was in the barn again, on the floor, wrapped in musty old blankets. He turned over, wincing at the cold sticky feeling in his pants, which definitely felt smaller today than they had the night before. A few meters away, Peridot was still asleep on the sofa, but there was a small, contented, cat-like smile on her face, and he swallowed hard as an uncomfortable thought crept into his mind. Had he just simply had a sex dream about Peridot?

Or had he accidentally ended up in Peridot's sex dream about him?


End file.
